What If?
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: What if Hagrid and Dumbledore never knew that Scarlett had a child or saved her from Scar Lion. What if Severus never knew about Starfire. What if all Starfire was knew for was a Murder's daughter. Rated for Abuse and Murder. Later on in the story Harry Vs Severus SS/VR slash
1. Info

It started on January 25, 1995 it was cold and the wind was blowing. At 7:00 am there was a baby crying while being held by a new mother. The baby stopped crying when the mother sang a song she knew when she was just 15 years old. The new mother looked at her new born daughter. She had already worse about the baby. She had a name for the child. Starfire Elizabeth Snape she named the child. She knew the child was not her step father's. Scar lion was an Evil man his animal he could turn into was a lion just like the rest of the family.

Scarlett Marie Lion! Scar yelled. Scarlett had just put down Star for her nap. What Scar. Scarlett said coming in. Why doesn't my child look like me did you. Scar tailed of and realizing that it was true. That's Snape's kid isn't it? Scar said very calmly. Scarlett was shocked he knew. ISN'T It! Scar yelled and hit her. Yes it is I don't love you Scar and I curse my family for making me marry you! Scarlett yelled. That ticked of Scar he ended up killing his wife, he was about to kill the child but had something better in mind for the brat. When Star turned two her first word was Mommy, Scar hit her for saying that. When Star turned three she learned how to walk. When she was four Scar hit her until she couldn't walk. Then when she turned five he took her to the Malfoy's to be a servant they agreed.


	2. seventeen years later

It's been seventeen years Starfire has always protected Harry even though that she was the Malfoy's Servant. She went to Hogwarts and was a Slytherin with Draco. She did not like Draco or Lucius. She and Harry got in trouble together one time in detention with Professor Snape he told her She didn't belong in Slytherin and she told him he doesn't belong in the school. Of course she got more Detention with him. Then the dark lord won, Harry was still alive but now a slave to Severus. Luicus and Narcissa got a devoice.

Luicus also found out he was a Veela and was mate's with his son. Starfire became Luicus and Draco's Slave. Harry and Star rearmed friend's Hermione was dead along with Neville, Pansy, Crabbe, Gorle, Luna, Lockhart and Ginny. Ron, George, Fred, Sirius

and Remus became slave's. Starfire was sitting under a tree next to Harry there been friends ever since they went to Hogwarts together. Harry do you ever think there's more to life then being this? Starfire asked looking in Harry's green eyes. Starfire wore a wig with blue contacts. Yes Star but some how I believe that one day that we all have a place on this earth" Harry replied. Well I Have to go Master need's me. Harry says getting up and running.

STAR, COME HERE!" Draco yelled. That's my cue. Starfire thinks. She get's in the Malfoy manor. Here's a list of chore's Starfire you will clean this house until I see fit. Luicus said with a sneer and gives her the list. He goes to his study, Starfire looks a the list. Bathroom, Kitchen, Bedroom, Garden, Living room, Dinner room and study. Lets starts at the Bathroom" Starfire said.

After she cleaned the Bathroom, Kitchen, bedroom, garden and living room there was one more room Lucius Study Starfire knew not to go in there when he was in there so she knocked she didn't get an answer so she went in. Little did she know Severus, Luicus, Draco, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Tobias and Abraxas were in there. Didn't anyone teach you to knock before entering" Severus Questioned. I knocked I swear sir Starfire said with a bow. Haven't I told you when am in here you are not allowed in here" Lucius said with a scowl. You didn't answer sir but I. Lucius Stooped her.

Oh No you didn't just call me a lair, Get out all of you I have to talk to my slave, Draco you stay. Lucius said with stem coming out of his ear's. Everybody got out Lucius sat in his chair Draco was nexted to him. Come here Starfire now." She obeyed and she bent over her master's knees. He started to spank her, Starfire was sobbing when Lucius and Draco finished with it. Luicus turned Starfire over.

Never do that again when people are here do I make myself clear" Lucius questioned, Starfire mumbled something. What did you say" Draco asked, I said I hate you guys your just like my father and I can't wait until I turn eighteen I'll be out of here" Starfire yelled getting off Luicus lap and running. Don't father she's not worth it" Draco said, Am noting like that monster she calls a father Lucius started crying Narcissa, Severus, and everybody heard what Starfire said. Starfire was in her room crying.

Luicus, Draco, Severus, Narcissa and Bellatrix came in mad. Mama, I miss you so much I wish you were here, Stupid Dad" Starfire said crying and throwing Scar's picture. Harry came in from his secret place. Hey you ok Star? Harry said rubbing her back. Stupid Lucius and Draco, I hate them I want my mama. Starfire said buring her head in Harry's robe. Shh, Shh, Am here it's ok love am here" Harry started singing You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when ever your around don't cry my little sunshine cause you'll make me frown. Harry" Starfire said. Yes" Harry smiled. If you ever sing that bloody song again I'll hurt you" She glared at him. Harry laughed. There's the Star I know and love" Harry said laughing and falling on the floor. Your as slippy as a snake Harry James Potter" Starfire said eyeing Harry on the floor. Not funny you know am a Lion my little Snake" Harry said with a smirk. Very cheeky, Harry you know if you study a lot more you would make P's in stand of F's" Starfire said as Harry stood shocked. How did you know I make" Harry was stopped. Oh I seen you in class Harry you barley even listen no wonder Draco is a head of you in Professor Snape's class. Starfire said with a smirk of her own.

I came here to help you and I end up being lectured like am your kid, Now how does that make any sense I have no clue. Harry said. One cause am older then you, two because you like it when I lecture you it shows that somebody cares and three you know you love me so shut up" Starfire said sticking out her tongue. Harry would like to argue until the cows come home but he knew she would win so he pounced on her and pinned her to the bed. Whoa, whoa Harry James Potter what on earth are you, " He hushed her with his finger. Something I should have done when we were alone at the age of fourteen" Harry said. Harry moved his finger from her lips, he leaned in close, there lips were about touch when Draco Grabbed Harry and though him over to Severus. If you ever touch something that belong's to me or my father again you will pay with your life potter. Draco said with a sneer. Severus dragged Harry out of Star's room while giving him eight swats to his bottom.

You, will never talk to my father like that again and if you ever do that again I will make sure that the dark lord kills you" Draco threatens. All am to you is your slave and ever since your family adopted me I wish that I was never adopted into this family because of my father, Just remember Draco my father took something from me to as he took away what ever he took from you. Starfire said going in her bathroom.


	3. Mistaken for Scarlett

What did she mean Scar took something from her?" Draco asked his Father who looked like he didn't have a clue either. Back in Starfire's room. Muggle radio:

Another head hangs lowly  
Time is slowly taken  
And the violence causes silence  
Who are we mistaken?  
Let he see, its not me  
Its not my family

In your head, in your head  
They are fighting!  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head  
They are crying!

In your head! In your head!  
Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-ie-ie!  
What's in your head, in your head?  
Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-e-e-e-oh!

Another mothers breaking  
Heart is taken over.  
When the violence causes silence  
We must be mistaken.  
Its the same old theme  
SINCE 1916!

In your head, in your head  
They're still fighting!  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head!  
They are dying!

In your head! In your head!  
Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-e-e!  
What's in your head, in your head?  
Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-e-e-e-oh!  
Oh, oh, oh, hey-oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, ohhh. Someday I'll get my father for what he did to you, Better watch out Scar I'll get you one day just make sure to watch your back." Starfire swears to herself by wring a note. The next moring Starfire was walking from the store for Narcissa she got three tomato's and one carton of eggs. Miss, Miss l. lion h. how are you?" asked the store keeper. Annoyed Mr. Harrison, but on the bright side I'll be getting me a new book" Starfire said with a smile. Oh, Here Miss. Lion that new book you ordered" Mr. Johnson said. Thank you very much Mr. Johnson here's something for my favorite book store owner" Starfire give him some money she been saving. Miss. Lion I couldn't." Mr. Johnson said trying to give back the money. Oh no good sir, I would do anything to let you keep this shop bye Mr. Johnson and Mr. Harrison, tell Mrs. Johnson I wish her to get well." Starfire waved. Bless you Miss. Lion, Bless you." Mr. Johnson said picking up his two year old Daughter who had problem walking because she had polio. Starfire walked into more of the town mostly being stopped by the kind people who loved her until she turned a corner. Hello sweetheart" Scar said with a sneer. Scar what are you doing here?" Starfire questioned. Is that any way to speak to your father?" Scar said laughing as he hit her she fell. Mr. Malfoy happened to turn the same corner Starfire turned he saw Scar hit her. Leave me alone." Starfire said on the ground backing away. Oh, My dear sweet daughter you'll learn your place your mother didn't and look where she is Dead." Scar laughed He was about to hit her again. When the misery arrested him. What is the meaning of this." Scar yelled. Mr. Scar Taka Lion you are under arrest for hitting a manor, admitting to murder and threating a manor." The misery said taking Scar away. Thank you Master." Starfire said as Lucius helped her up. He walked with her the rest of the way home. What happed?" Draco asked as Starfire and Lucius walked in. Severus was reading a potion's book. Scar attacked Starfire in Town today and the Misery took him away." Luicus said with a smirk. The idiot probably did that to get hisslef in Azkaban." Severus said with a sneer. Thank Merlin his in jail now, Oh you will not be going to that slave dance tonight Starfire you are under watch until they give Scar the kiss." Narcissa said. Yes, Ma." Starfire said with a fake smile. Later on that night.

I can't go my foot." Starfire said getting dressed she fixed a doll to look, Act and be like her. Starfire got on a black dress, Put on her mother's bracelet, Hairclip, the Malfoy ring that was Scarlett's Wedding ring and her mother's Famous necklace. She walked and Harry was waiting at the entrance to the ballroom of the Malfoy's house. Hello Harry." Starfire said scaring the living day lights out of Harry. He turned around he thought he was seeing Scarlett but really he was seeing Starfire. Shall we?" Starfire said offering her arm. He took her arm and entered the room ever body stopped dancing to look at Starfire then whisper's went around the room. Severus went to Starfire he gently touched her face and took her from Harry. He danced with her. You look even more Beautiful then you did, You know what lets not talk about that lets dance." Severus said spinning Starfire.

Everybody started Dancing again, Starfire went to go get a drink when Draco came up and hugged her, Then he lend her to the dance floor. I missed you so much I know you probably don't remember me but I remember you." Draco said with a smile as she spined and dipped Starfire. After Draco danced with her Lucius danced with her. You remember when I was thirteen and you saved me from James I thought you were so brave when you did that." Luicus said as he lifted her up and put her down. Starfire didn't know what was going on the she realize they thought she was her mother back from the dead for one night. Starfire saw a white light that's when everybody gasped and stopped Dancing, Starfire started walking then she turned and smiled, Then with the flash of the light she was gone.

When Starfire got back to her room she smiled to herself she let them be with Scarlett one more time before she left, she got undressed and got back into her slave clothes turned the fake Star in a doll again then she went to the living room where they would be.

She was there and she didn't even hug me goodbye I feel like I lost her twice." Narcissa said crying. Why did she dance with me she didn't even know me?" Harry questioned. Oh I don't know but am glad I had one more chance to have my Scarlett back in my arms." Severus said with a smile. Uncle Sev you haven't smiled like that ever since Aunt Scarlett died." Draco said wide eyed. Oh, Dragon let your uncle be besides Scarlett touched all our hearts tonight how I missed her so." Lucius sighed. My beloved baby sister I wish she was still here she was so young." Bellatrix said. The fourth child of the black family, she died young without an heir to keep her beauty and grace alive." Narcissa said with a sigh.

What you mean Narcissa is Scarlett didn't give us a niece or a nephew because of Scar, Beauty and grace had noting to do with it, I loved her because of her kind heart." Bellatrix said scowling at her sister. Sorry Bella I just miss her she use to sing the most beautiful song's." Narcissa said. Starfire hide near the wall they were her Aunt's, Uncle and Cousin oh sweet Merlin she treated them so un aunt, Uncle and Cousin like well no more they will get the respect they deserve. She knocked on the wall before entering, But she didn't notice she had her mother's necklace still around her neck.


	4. The turth

Come in Starfire we were just talking about something." Luicus said. Starfire poured five drink's then she saw she had her mother's necklace on her eyes went wide then she hid the necklace under her shirt, The only thing that was showing was the sliver chain. Here you go Master." Starfire said as she handed Lucius a drink. Star is that a sliver chain around your neck?" Harry questioned. Starfire glared at him an cursed him in her head. Oh, This is something one of my friend's give me." Starfire said but she knew it was a lie. The only friend you have is me Star now really Star am not that stupid." Harry said. I have many friends thank you very much Harry." Starfire was staring to get annoyed

Can I see this necklace Star maybe I can figure out who gave it to you." Luicus said. Starfire stepped back when Luicus stepped near her but Draco grabbed her arms so she couldn't move. Narcissa, Bellatrix and Severus were near Lucius when he slowly reviled Scarlett's necklace. Lucius's eyes grew wide, Narcissa gasped, Bellatrix stared at Starfire angry and Draco let go of her. Where did you get this?" Severus said getting anger by the minute. I had it ever since I was born." Starfire said. No more lie's, Where did you get it!" Luicus yelled. Oh no Starfire knew she angered her Uncle she looked at her Uncle then she looked away. She did the only thing a teen could do at this time run to her room. They chased her and finally made it to her room. I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

( Starfire remove's her wig and her black curl's show)  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

( Starfire takes out her blue eyes contact to show her green eyes)

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them  
( Everybody Gasp's)  
Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible,  
Impossible, impossible

( Starfire sighs looking at the necklace)

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible,  
Impossible, impossible,  
Impossible, impossible.  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah, yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible,  
Impossible, impossible,  
Impossible, impossible,  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did. Starfire sung.

Am so sorry this happen to you Mama, I wish I could only curse Scar for what he did to you, Taking away my mama." Starfire said to the necklace. She uses a spell that shows her birth Certificate, She doesn't look at it fearing that Scar is her real father. But it clearly say's Mother- Scarlett Marie Black, Father-Severus Tobias Snape, Child-Starfire Elizabeth Snape. The birth certificate went back into Starfire and she looks at her necklace. Muggle radio:

Another head hangs lowly  
Time is slowly taken  
And the violence causes silence  
Who are we mistaken?  
Let he see, its not me  
Its not my family

In your head, in your head  
They are fighting!  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head  
They are crying!

In your head! In your head!  
Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-ie-ie!  
What's in your head, in your head?  
Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-e-e-e-oh!

Another mothers breaking  
Heart is taken over.  
When the violence causes silence  
We must be mistaken.  
Its the same old theme  
SINCE 1916!

In your head, in your head  
They're still fighting!  
With their tanks, and their bombs  
And their bombs, and their guns  
In your head, in your head!  
They are dying!

In your head! In your head!  
Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-e-e!  
What's in your head, in your head?  
Zombie! Zombie! Zombie-e-e-e-oh!

Attion Scar lion Has escaped from Azkaban lock your door's and window's. Oh no, Oh no, Not him oh sweet Merlin." Starfire said falling to the floor crying. Lucius went over to her and gently touched her shoulder. Ahh, don't hit me! Starfire said covering her head. Shh, it's me little one." Luicus said running his finger's though her curly black hair. Mas- Uncle? Starfire looked up and he smiled.

Am sorry, Am sorry I didn't know you were my family am sorry. She said as she hugged him and cried on him. Shhh, Shhh, We didn't know either baby." Narcissa says running her finger though Star's hair. Severus goes to Star and get on one knee infort of her. Starfire I know you didn't see the birth certificate but am your real father not Scar." Severus said as he outstretched his arms, She looked at him and knew he was right so she hugged her father and cried in his robe's. Shhh, Shhh, Daddy's here, Daddy's here sweetheart." Severus said as he rubbed her back. Oh how sweet Father and Daughter finally united." Scar said. Starfire lifted her and Severus held her tight. I knew I should have killed you with your mother." Scar said with a sneer. You, You knew she was mine and you didn't tell her. Severus said with a growl. Oh Severus I had to get revenge on you for taking my wife. Scar said with a smirk.

So you ruined my Daughter's life put her into Slavery, Then you have the gall to try to kill her. Severus said with a sneer. You knew she was my niece all this time you could have told us." Narcissa said. Oh my dear Narcissa I knew you would treat the girl different if you knew who she was so I told you a lie and look how she turned out … a slave to her own Uncle and Cousin, Who had no clue they had family as a slave. Scar laughed Evilly. Why you bloody girt, you knew all this time I should and you didn't care how we treated her because she wasn't yours." Draco said with a mad look. Oh hush boy am still your uncle wither am married to your Aunt or not. Scar said glaring at Draco.

You don't talk to my son like that." Luicus yelled. Oh did I hit a nerve Luicus. Scar laughed but only for a minute. You evil son of a ( word can't be used but you know what she said.) You ruined my life, You insulted my Family and you killed my mother. Starfire said getting away from her father. Now, Now Starfire what are you going to do am still your dear old Dad. Scar said backing away. Step-Father actually, And something I should have done a long time ago. Starfire raised her wand and in the blink of an eye Scar was on the floor screaming in pain. The misery came and give Scar the kiss right then and there.

(Note from me: Hahaha saw that coming, The song I put on chapter 2 and this one is Zombie by the Cranberries Awesome song. You know it's kind of funny but the story was in my head when I was listening to that song, I wrote the story down, Now if you want to see Severus Raise Starfire from the start your at the wrong story there are 9 more chapter's to go unless you want me to continue cause I still have more of this story in my head.)


	5. It's your choice

My little girl." Severus says hugging Starfire. Am not little am seventeen." Starfire said. Here drink this." Narcissa said giving Star a potion. What will it do?" Starfire asked Narcissa. It will turn you into a baby so you can be raised by your father." Narcissa said with a smile handing Draco the potion to. Star you don't have to if you don't want to sweetheart." Severus said looking a Starfire. But I want to dad." Starfire said.

And since Draco will be growing up with you, you won't hate him at all." Narcissa said looking at her husband. Both Draco and Starfire looked at each other. Well Dray this is to our soon to be friendship. Starfire said while they both drink the Potion together.

There sat a little baby one year old Girl and Boy then Severus smiled at the baby Starfire and picked her up. Well hello little one." Severus said with a smile. Draco was in the arms of Lucius. Dada." Starfire said with a smile. They turned Harry back into a baby to but with some of his memory's like his mum and dad, His Family, Sirius, Remy, Hogwarts, Dumbledore dying him losing to the dark lord, and Being a slave to Severus, there was also a special memory but he would have to unlock it by himself.


	6. 12 years later

On January 25 Voldemort ment Starfire she was now 2 He grew attached to little Starfire he picked her up and tickled her.

He loved it when she giggled and called him mama. When Starfire was 5 she played with Voldemort's snake who loved her, Severus lifted up his little girl who looked at the snake with glee. Severus had agreed to let Sirius Black and Remy Raise Harry like there own.

When Starfire, Draco and Harry were all 11 they went back to Hogwarts. Harry,

Gryffindor, Draco, Slytherin and Starfire, Slytherin. Voldemort married Severus and became Mr. and Mr. Snape- Riddle that ment Starfire could go as Snape or Riddle which ever one she wanted but she decide to make it Snape-Riddle just like her parents.

It was December 10th Starfire was called to the new Headmaster's office. Her parent's were in there with mad looks. Mr. and Mr. Snape- Riddle your Daughter has been drawing and disobeying her teacher when she should be study and doing her homework." Umbridge said.

Voldemort looked at Starfire who was looking on the floor. Anything to say Miss. Snape- Riddle?" Umbridge said. No Headmistress" Starfire said eyeing the floor not daring to look in the Headmistress eye's. Well then 20 points from Slytherin and your fathers can decide your punishment." Umbridge said. Yes Headmistress." Starfire said close to tears she didn't mean for this to happen.

Come along Starfire now." Severus said getting up. Voldemort thanked the headmistress for her time and left with Severus. They didn't notice there little girl was following behind slowly looking at the floor then they got to there dorm. Young lady mine and your mother's study now." Severus pointed to the study. Starfire obeyed her father she didn't want to anger him even more. Severus came in there and saw Starfire in the corner that's were she was suppose to be. Severus sat in his chair and Voldemort sat right beside him. Starfire Elizabeth Snape- Riddle come here now." Severus said. Starfire went to her father and stood Infort of him. Look at your father Star." Voldemort said. Starfire looked at Severus Her green eyes full of guilt and disappointment.

Am sorry." Starfire said and hung her head in guilt and shame. I know you are sorry now, but you know very well, Starfire Elizabeth Snape- Riddle, that what you have done is inexcusable." Severus said.

Starfire looked at her father with more shame and guilt then she have ever thought. You promised me and your mother you would be good and do your work, I am very disappointed that you broke your promise." Severus said. Starfire's tears rolled down her cheeks. Star, what happens to little naughty girl's?" Snape asked sternly.

And that was it.

Starfire started sobbing. She did not want Daddy to smack her, no, Daddy's hand was too big and her bottom always stung for days after a smacking. Starfire shook her head, "No Daddy, no smacking me, I tried to be." Starfire's father stopped her. Starfire, this is the third time. You know what happens when you do the same thing for three times. Now come here. Severus ordered. Starfire hung her head and made her way to her father. He pulled her over his knees He started to spank her, Starfire was sobbing when Severus finished with it. Severus turned Starfire over and sat her up and just cuddled her while rubbing soothing circles on Starfire's back, Starfire buried her head in Severus's robes. Sorry, Mama and Daddy." Starfire said.

I know sweetheart but you need to listen to me when I tell you not to do something. You're too little to cook stuff." Starfire nodded and Severus kissed her head. Now baby I expect thoses grades to go up do you understand." Voldemort said. Starfire nodded.

Now you're in time out for ten minutes, ok? Do not come out until I say so. She nodded, got off her father's lap and got in the chair in the corner. Severus told her, "Remember do not move." He shut the door.

Ten minutes later, Severus and Voldemort came back in,

"Time out is done you can get out of the corner, Star. Star got up, ran to her father and hugged him. He hugged her back, murmuring,

"My little girl." He held her. Our little girl." Voldmort said. Our little girl." Severus argeed. After dinner, when she got in bed, Starfire asked for a story, so Severus read one of her favorites. After he read her a bedtime story, he kissed her head. She told him, "

Night daddy, love you." In a sleepy voice. Severus smiled

"Love you too. Good night." He turned off the light.


	7. Harry's love

Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!" Starfire cried. Starfire run from her room and knocked on her parents bedroom. Severus opened the door and saw his 12 year old daughter standing there in her night gown with her white teddy with a bow on him.

What is it sweetheart?" Voldemort said. I had a bad dream I sleep with you and daddy please?" Starfire looked at Voldemort. Come on baby, come to mommy." Voldemort said. Starfire got next to her mommy and Severus got next to Starfire. Night mommy, Night daddy." Starfire said sleepily. Night baby love you." Voldemort said. Night sweetheart." Severus said.

Fifteen years later. Hey Your Starfire right?" Harry said with a smile. Yes I am." Starfire said looking at him. She looked just like her father and real mother. But Starfire looked more her father.

She was pale like him, tall and a little gangly as he'd been as a teen. She still had her mother's eyes. Well you are beautiful, I wish you could see it." Harry said touching her curly hair. Severus, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Sirius, Remy and Voldemort were walking when they saw them. Well um Star, I'll be." Harry almost left but he kissed her cheek before he left. He waved by she was touching her cheek and blushing. Starfire and Harry started hanging out more until one day.

They were sitting by a tree near a lake when the sun was setting. What a beautiful day it was." Starfire said. She was in a red dress with a red bow in her long but short curly hair. Draco comes with Starfire's fathers and Harry's fathers.

( Music)

Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words  
( He grab's her Wrist)  
There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But theres something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
( He looks in her Eyes)  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Its possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
( He blushes)  
Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl  
( She blushes)  
Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
( He Lifts her face to his)  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl  
( They start leaning in)  
You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

( There lips met) Wow." Harry said Smiling. Yeah wow." Starfire said. She looked at him then gasped when she saw her parents. She got up and run from Harry who was left there confused.


	8. Harry and Star sitting in a bed?

Severus and Voldemort were in the dorm with Starfire who was sitting on the couch. Young Lady do you have any idea who kissed you?" Severus questioned. Harry Potter." Starfire answered quietly.

Do you know what he almost did to your mother?" Severus looked sternly at Starfire. She shook her head no. He almost killed your mother now do you want him to kill your mother?" Severus said very angry. No I don't, Am sorry Daddy." Starfire said busting into tears. Come here." Severus said sitting down in his chair. Dad please am sorry." Starfire said with tears stemming down her face. Do you want your mother to Spank you instant?" Severus said Questionlly. She never got Spanked by her mother it was always her father who spanked her but she didn't want her mother to spank her either her mother had big hands to.

Neither." Starfire said in a whisper. What was that?" Severus said. I said neither am getting to old for this S #$ Dad I kissed HARRY BIG DEAL IT'S NOT LIKE I DRANK BEER! Starfire yelled and stormed out. Severus and Voldemort stood there shocked she had never sweared, Curse or yelled at them before. After a few Mins Starfire calmed down and realized what she did, She cursed and yelled she had never done that before. She went back down to her Father and mother's study her Father was still there her mother was in bed. Dad? Starfire said entering the study. What? Severus said very angry.

Am sorry Dad I didn't mean to curse or yell at you or mama. Starfire walked over to her father who looked at her. Dad am really sorry and I'll let you spank me. Starfire said lowing her head. Come here." Severus said. Starfire bent over her father's knees, He raised his hand and spanked her. After 16 mins of Spanking her, He washed her mouth out with soap after she spit the soap out she hugged her dad. Am sorry daddy." Starfire said. I know sweetheart, Promise me one thing." Severus said. Yes?" Starfire said. Never grow up, Now go tell your mother your sorry." Severus said kissing her head. Ok daddy.' Starfire went to her father's and Mother's bedroom. Mama can I come in." Starfire said. Yes baby come in." Voldemort said. Mama am sorry I didn't mean to yell or cruse. Starfire said. It's ok Baby come to mama." Voldemort said with his arms wide open. Starfire hugged him and he kissed her head. Baby, Never do that again ok?" Voldemort said. Ok mama." Starfire said. The next day. Hey Star you ok?" Harry asked. You tried to do something to my mother am not suppose to." Starfire was stopped by Harry kissing her.

I did noting my beauty, My sweet angel, My only Star in the night." Harry said breathlessly. Starfire looked at him. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her to his dorm. He pushed her on his bed and he climb on top of her. Let me love you, Let me care for you, Let me make you mine." Harry said almost breathless again. Of course Star's Parents never give her the sex talk so she didn't know what he was talking about. Ok, Harry I'll let you." Starfire said. Harry smiled and kissed her lips.

Romantic music played in the bedroom.

Ready?" Harry Asked. Yes." Starfire said. Harry kissed her Passionlly, he kissed her neck then he looked in her eyes,

Harry continue's to kiss her then he take's off her dress and underwear , He took off his Tie, shirt, pants, boxers and they stated kissing again. Your so beautiful." Harry said breathless. Harry and Star started kissing again until an hour later there he was holding her close to him they were both sweaty. I love you so much Star." Harry said. I love you to Harry." Starfire said closing her eyes while she cuddled on his bare chest.


	9. You are a slave and that's it

The next moring Starfire woke up she was Harry's chest. Harry wake up." Starfire said shaking him. Wha?" Harry said waking up. Harry woke up and Smiled at the sight before him, He growled and pined Star to the bed showering her with kisses. Little did they know Severus, Lucius, Draco, Sirius, Remy and Voldemort were in the bedroom with them. I love you, I love you, I love you." Harry said breathless and kissing her. Harry let up you big, oof, ow that hurt." Starfire said as Harry bit her neck softly. Harry growled again but he gently rub his hand on her face. Harry got up and put back on his clothes.

Starfire rolled her eyes and got dressed to. You big, Ahhh!" Starfire screamed when Harry Ran to her and threw her on the bed again. HARRY GET OFF ME, OW, YOUR HURTING ME, GET OFF, DADDY! Starfire yelled as she hit Harry. Ow, Knock it off Star." Harry said pining her arms to the bed. I WANT MY MAMA!" Starfire yelled and screamed. That was Voldemort's cue He Got Harry off her by throwing him off and Grabbed Starfire. There, There baby am here." Voldemort said cuddling Starfire. Mama, Mommy, Dad, Daddy." Starfire said crying. Severus hugged his wife and daughter, Voldemort picked her up like she was a little toddler again and walked back to the dorm while Severus had to deal with Harry.

Lucius hand me your cane." Severus said with a growl. You will not touch my." Remy was cut off by Severus who back handed him. His still my slave don't forget that." Severus said going to Harry who was on the floor. Luicus handed him his Cane and got Draco, Remy and Sirius out of there. Ma, Master please I… I." Harry stuttered. You are a slave, I own you and how you repay me for letting your godparents raise you, You hurt my little girl." Severus Growled. Please Master am sorry, Please forgive me!" Harry begged on his knees. Oh I'll forgive you after I beat you now get on your hands Slave now!" Severus yelled. Harry obeyed him he knew Severus was going to hurt him with the cane.

Severus raised the cane and hit Harry. Ow, please Master am sorry it happen again ow!" Harry yelled. Slave will tell me the rules and will tell me them now. "Severus said" Harry was trying to control the sobs but another and another swat came down. "Obedience...honesty...respect... disciple…. He was cut off by another sob. The Cane hitting kept coming the pain was growing too much and Harry was full out crying, not caring any more. His master stopped for a moment. "Does it hurt slave? It hurt my little girl when you hurt her. Harry was shaking so badly. "Am Sorry Master. Severus sneered and brought the Cane down on his Butt, back and legs again. Master is disappointed in you slave, you know better Master has give you so much he ask's so little of you. Harry was trembling. Am sorry Master Am Sorry, Please stop master. Am sorry for yelling and hurting little mistress. Please stop master. It hurts so bad. The pain was growing worse and worse. Until Severus was done.


	10. a third mate?

After that Lucius went to Voldemort and Severus dorm. He grabbed Starfire and he led Starfire to his room then when they got in his dorm. Don't you ever go near him again I don't care what he did to you, you are my niece and I won't let him kill you. Lucius yelled. Starfire was shocked her Uncle had never yelled at her before she lowed her head and sobbed.

Am sorry Uncle am sorry." Starfire said. This spell will make you a Virgin again, now hold still." Lucius said pointing his wand at her. After the spell Starfire was still crying.

Shhh, Shhh, it's ok." Lucius said holding her. He kissed her head, and hugged her. Uh, Uncle Luc?" Starfire said. Shh, shhh, am here hon." Lucius said kissing her neck. Her smell got in his nose she smelt of peppermint and vanilla. Lucius started Purring and kissing her. Uncle Luc!" Starfire yelled as Lucius bit her neck.

Lucius continue's to kiss her then he take's off her dress and underwear , He took off his Tie, shirt, pants, boxers and they stated kissing again. Your so beautiful." Lucius. Lucius and Star started kissing again until an hour later there he was holding her close to him they were both sweaty. Wow, Hon" Lucius said. But he realized what he just did. Oh cheese charmers" Lucius said. Lucius went to Severus Dorm. Severus was pacing back and forte Voldemort didn't know what to do. Lucius we can't find Star, God you smell awful you must have had Draco in you bed." Severus said.

No uncle I've been here the whole time." Draco said. Then why do you." Severus stopped. Father you know where Veela's, We don't cheat on out mates did you, Oh god you did." Draco said in tears.

Draco it was an accident son I swear, She just smelt like peppermint and vanilla." Lucius said on his knees. She?, She!, Father you didn't." Draco yelled. I did, Am sorry Draco my veela kicked in, I felt possessive." Luicus said . Father if you felt this way then she must be our three mate." Draco said with a Smile. What?" Luicus said looking at his son in confession. You didn't cheat on me you just found our three mate Who is she father?" Draco said. Luicus bit his lip how was he going to say this. It's Starfire." Luicus said.


	11. Lies, Betray and Why?

What?" Draco asked. Narcissa and Bellatrix came in. Starfire is our Mate." Lucius said. Draco was shocked and scared how could Starfire be there third mate. Hello Narcissa." Big Mama said. You, What are you doing in my house you were disowned." Narcissa said.

Yes I was and you know why?" Big Mama said. Cause you fought with Bella." Narcissa said. No cause our beloved baby sister died at the hands of Scar." Big Mama said. Aunt Narcissa?" Starfire said. Oh and who does this brat belong to?" Big Mama said with a sneer. You will not talk to my daughter like that." Severus said getting in Big mama's face.

Severus Tobias Snape I think it be wise to get out of my face." Big Mama said. Take it back 1st." Severus said. Daddy don't." Starfire said grabbing her father. Get away you brat this is for grown ups." Big Mama said as she picked up Starfire and though her across the room. Starfire screamed. Big Mama's Eyes went wide. *Flashback Scarlett scream's Rosie! Coming little sis, Did dad hurt you again, Don't worry I'll protect you". Rosie ( Big Mama) said. Promise?" Scarlett asked. I swear on my life noting will harm you." Rosie said. End of flash back* Starfire, Are you ok?" Severus said holding her close. Severus who's the mother of that child." Big mama said.

Starfire go to your mother." Severus said. She left to go find Voldemort. Who is the mother of that child." Big mama said shaking. She's mine and Scarlett's Child." Severus said with a glare. Big Mama sits down and covers her head. What have I done, I swore on my life I would protect Scarlett but I failed and dear God I just hurt her child." Big mama said. I think it's best you leave Rosie." Narcissa said. I don't go by that name anymore it's big Mama now Narcissa goodbye." Big Mama said leaving.

I'll go see if Star's ok." Draco said leaving the room with Lucius. Family Drama!" Bell said sighing. You lied to me." Starfire said. Star, I didn't know you." Severus was cut off. You said Mama was my mama you didn't tell me she wasn't." Starfire said in tears. Star I did it to protect you." Severus said. Protect me?, Protect from what my own mother." Starfire said with tears coming down. Star please listen to daddy." Severus said. No, No more lies I hate you, I hate you!" Starfire said running out. Severus sat on the floor all he could hear was Starfire saying she hated him. In the back yard.

Star, You ok?" Harry said. No I was lied to Harry." Starfire said. Am used to it but you, Who could lie to you?" Harry said. She struggled and Harry kissed her cheek. Harry no leave me alone." Starfire said. No, You need me." Harry said kissing her neck. STOP!" Starfire said. Harry slapped her and pinned her down. You will not yell at me, On the other hand I can easily do this!" Harry said raising a knife. Starfire screamed. Cliffhanger!


	12. Memories, Remember, regret and sorrow

* Flashback, Harry do you ever think there's more to life then being this? Starfire asked looking in Harry's green eyes. Starfire wore a wig with blue contacts. Yes Star but some how I believe that one day that we all have a place on this earth" Harry replied. Well I Have to go Master need's me. Harry says getting up and running. Harry remembers almost kissing her, At the ball they danced together and laughing together hand and hand. End of flashback*

Star I have a secret I can't tell you what it is cause I don't want to rune the surprise on your face. So let me tell you another secret that you can take to your heart.

I love you but I will never tell you my 1st secret I know you acting like you don't care.

But you do care it makes you wonder and Scared that iam holding this secret from you. But I can tell you this it's not the mystery it's self it's the person that makes the person sound Exciting and Dangerous.

Now I want you to hear you scream.

Cause I will never revel my secret my dear. My secret will go to my grave my dear…. My dear girl…. You were my addiction ." Harry said. He lowed the knife coved in blood to the floor and held her. Am sorry, Am sorry." Harry said kissing her lips.

Even though she was dead he loved her, He loved her from the start to the end. Am sorry, Am so sorry my love." Harry said kissing her. Harry buried her under a tree so nobody will know about the deed he did. On the tree he wrote my beloved Starfire Elizabeth Snape.

Your fingertips across my skin The palm trees swaying in the wind Images You sang me Spanish lullabies The sweetest sadness in your eyes Clever trick I never want to see you unhappy I thought you'd want the same for me Goodbye, my almost lover Goodbye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be? So long, my luckless romance My back is turned on you I should've known you'd bring me heartache almost lovers always do We walked along a crowded street You took my hand and danced with me Images And when you left you kissed my lips You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no I never want to see you unhappy I thought you'd want the same for me Goodbye, my almost lover Goodbye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be? So long, my luckless romance My back is turned on you I should've known you'd bring me heartache almost lovers always do I cannot go to the ocean I cannot drive the streets at night I cannot wake up in the morning Without you on my mind So you're gone and I'm haunted And I bet you are just fine Did I make it that easy To walk right in and out of my life? Goodbye, my almost lover Goodbye, my hopeless dream I'm trying not to think about you Can't you just let me be? So long, my luckless romance My back is turned on you I should've known you'd bring me heartache almost lovers always do. Harry sang. He went inside pretending noting happen

Everybody was looking for Star but no body would find her because she was dead and Harry was to blame. Am sorry." Harry said going to bed.


	13. 20 Years later

Where is she?" Severus yelled at Harry. Master please I don't know." Harry cried as Severus hit him again. Everybody was in the room. Lair!, everybody knows she goes to you when am mad now where is my baby!" Voldemort yelled. I… I". Harry said. You what?" Draco said with a growl. I killed her she lays under the tree." Harry said quickly. Severus had tears in his eyes and he hit Harry again. They run to the tree and unburied her. Voldemort layed her on her bed, She looked so beautiful, Even coved in dirt and blood she was beautiful. My baby, My little girl." Severus said shaking. Draco was mad he looked at Harry and growled at him, His mate was dead because of Potter.

I never told you this, So listen close no matter who you were, I loved you like you were my own, I held you and cuddled you, I wish I could tell you that, But your gone, Forget the wrong that I done, Forgive me my child, loved you like you were my own daughter." Voldemort said. Mama?" Starfire said. Star, I thought." Severus said holding her close.

20 years later Starfire had Lucius and Draco's children a boy for Draco and a Girl for Lucius. And as for Harry lets just say he was painfully killed by Starfire's mother. Remy and Sirius were married later they haved kids. Severus and Voldemort haved a boy. Everybody lived happily ever after.

Oh, you can hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing  
On your own.  
It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home.

Oh, when you told me you'd leave  
I felt like I couldn't breath  
My aching body fell to the floor  
Then I called you at home  
You said that you weren't alone  
I should've known better  
Now it hurts much more.

You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
I can't figure out why...  
Why I'm alone and freezing  
While you're in the bed that she's in

I'm just left alone to cry.

Ohhh...Ohhh...Yeahh...Yeahh...  
Ohhh...Ohhh...Yeahh...Yeahh...  
Ohhh...Ohhh...Yeahh...Yeahh...  
Ohhh...Ohhh...Yeahh...Yeahh...

You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
I can't figure out why...  
You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
I can't figure out why...

Oh, you can hear me cry  
See my dreams all die  
From where you're standing  
On your own.  
It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home.

Song: So Cold

Artist: Ben Cocks


End file.
